The Picture That Never Was
by whitem
Summary: A oneshot continuation after the episode Downhill...  My first try at Bonnie's character.


Here's just a little something I thought of after watching the episode "Down Hill. (Or is that Downhill?) Anyways, just a little one shot to clear my head before putting together the next chap of "The Logical Monkey"…

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are represented in the following… (wish I did)

The Picture That Never Was

Bonnie awoke about 3 o'clock in the morning, and for a brief moment, she was frightened.

_Where am I?_ She thought, and then remembered that she was with her Junior class on a skiing trip. She had always had a problem with sleeping in strange beds, as she would keep waking up through the night. Now that she was awake at 3 in the morning, she knew it would be a while before she could fall asleep again. Suddenly a thought came to her.

_Night pictures! Perfect! _Grabbing the older style film camera from the nearby nightstand that she had brought on the trip, Bonnie silently slid out from under the covers and set her bare feet on the cold wooden floor of the bedroom. Quickly glancing over at the other two girls that she had to share the room with, Bonnie made sure that they were asleep.

She threw a robe over her shoulders, and didn't bother with tying it up since she was sure everyone else in Middleton Ski Lodge was dead to the world. If any of the boys in class saw her, they would have to pick their eyeballs up off the floor. All she had on under the robe was a thin pink nighty which hung to just above her knees, and it had tiny little straps.

Not caring that she was half naked, Bonnie headed to the lounge area of the lodge. It had a large bay window that went from floor to ceiling, and it should offer a nice scene outside which she could take pictures of. In the process, she would stay nice and warm inside.

Sure enough, as soon as she saw the windows, the scene outside was beautiful. It was a clear night with a full moon, and the lighting outside was perfect. All Bonnie had to do was set the camera on a tripod… _Crap! I forgot the tripod!_ She thought.

To get a night picture, the shutter speed had to be slowed down dramatically so it would let in more light to capture the scene, and to do this without everything being blurred, the camera had to stay perfectly still. Looking off to her side, she decided to set the camera down on the stone hearth of the large round fire-pit that was situated between the windows and a large semi-circular couch.

The fire that was raging in the pit earlier in the night had now given way to smoldering embers of wood, which were still giving off a small amount of heat. As she leaned over the camera to set the timer, she suddenly heard a noise from the couch. Bonnie immediately dropped to her knees behind the fire pit, thinking someone had sneaked into in the room and was now watching her.

Silence. Bonnie waited for a few more seconds, and the she heard the sound again. _Snoring?_

She stood back up, and walked around the fire pit, and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who was lying on the couch. Ron Stoppable was sort of lying in the corner of the large couch, his back and head supported by the high back of the couch itself. The fact that the Loser was sleeping there wasn't what had surprised her, as there was someone laying on top of him, her face snuggled comfortably into the crook of his neck.

Kim Possible was lying on top of her loser friend, and they were both sound asleep! Ron's right arm was looped around her back, and his hand was resting on the side of her hip. The fingers of his left hand were intertwined with one of Kim's hands as they rested on his chest.

_They must have fallen asleep in front of the fire earlier in the night._ She thought to herself.

Bonnie couldn't tell where Kim's other hand was, and she really didn't want to know. All she cared about was the fact that she had a much better subject to take a picture of than the outdoors. Yeah the two had been friends for like, ever, but if she could get a picture of Kimmie sleeping on top of the Loser, she could embarrass her rival to no end.

Quickly picking up her camera and silently thanking herself for loading it with a fast film so she didn't need a flash, Bonnie raised it to her eye to take a picture that she was sure would go down in Middleton High as the "Most Embarrassing Moment for Kim Possible".

An evil grin passed Bonnie's lips. After focusing the two in the viewfinder, she was about to press the shutter button when she noticed slight movement of her hapless subjects.

"Huh…?" She lowered the camera to see if it would happen again. Sure enough it did.

Kim actually… snuggled… into that… that… loser. That in itself wasn't what infuriated her, it was that Bonnie had seen a small smile cross Kim's lips as she rubbed her face against the skin of her human bed.

She then noticed another slight movement that surprised her again. This time it was The Loser that moved. It wasn't much, but enough to be seen by someone who was watching closely, and Bonnie was doing just that. It was as if he gave Kim a small bit of a hug with the arm that was wrapped around her.

She then again saw that small smile cross Kim's lips, and this time Bonnie thought she heard… a quiet content little moan?

Bonnie stood there trying to get her brain to accept what she had just witnessed, and possibly heard. Could these two actually have feelings for each other?

_Nah…_ She thought, then quickly raised the camera and snapped the picture. Before leaving the room, Bonnie felt a cold draft move through the area making her shiver. She picked up a folded blanket that was lying nearby on an end table, and gently lay it over the two. After all, Bonnie wasn't _completely_ heartless.

Kim and Ron woke the next morning just as the sun was rising. A saddle-back in the mountains allowed the sunlight to spill through the large bay windows, bathing them in bright sunshine about 5:30 in the morning.

Sleepy green eyes opened to fluttering brown eyes,

"mmm… Good morning, Ron."

"mmm… Morning, KP."

They're faces were but an inch apart as sleep addled brains attempted to ascertain why they were in such close proximity to each other, and finally it clicked.

"Huh? What?" Both said in unison realizing after a brief moment what their current situation was.

The two sat up quickly, bumping heads, and throwing the blanket to one side. Both spoke at the same time, saying almost the exact same thing.

"I'm sorry Ron (Kim)!"

After sitting in uncomfortable silence for a few seconds, Ron spoke. "You think anyone saw us?"

"Well, I know we didn't put this blanket over ourselves. Someone else must have been here."

"I don't know how we fell asleep like that Kim. I was just so tired after all the excitement with Mr. Barkin and that Amy woman."

The two teens sat there looking at each other for a few more seconds, as each silently attempted to wrap their own brains around the fact that they had just slept together. Again, both spoke at the same time as Kim slid closer to Ron, placing a hand on his knee.

"Ron (Kim)…I…"

"You losers better be packed and ready to go!" Bonnie said as she led the rest of the class into the lounge, all of them carrying their luggage. It was Sunday morning, and the class was getting ready to head back into town.

Bonnie arrived at school early Monday morning, and had gone straight to the photo lab. She wanted to organize the pictures and everything for her article about the ski trip so it could be put in to the school newspaper. She had downloaded the digital camera, and transferred a roll of film into a canister for later development, and now she was sitting in a chair contemplating the camera she was holding in her hands. It held a full roll of film ready to be used, save for one picture that she had taken at 3 o'clock in the morning.

Thinking back to what she had seen on the couch, her eyebrows drew together and a small scowl appeared on her face. _Can I do this? It would certainly embarrass Kim to no end, and maybe I could finally win. I still can't believe that her mother called my mother! I should be mad at Kim for that, but I'm not. Should be, but I'm not. The two of them on the couch like that just seemed so..._

Her finger brushed the mechanism that released the back of the camera, but it didn't open. Bonnie continued to absently brush her thumb on the release button, and before she knew she had done it, a slight click was heard and the back of the camera popped open. With a grim look on her face, she pulled the undeveloped film out, effectively ruining a full roll of almost empty film.

"Oh well, it wasn't that great of a picture anyway. The lighting was all wrong." Bonnie said to an empty room.

Standing up from her chair Bonnie strode out of the photo lab tossing the ruined film into the trash, and all the while wondering when she had gone soft.

The end…

* * *

Please R and R… Thanks… 


End file.
